Wireless local area network (WLAN) offloading is becoming a compelling solution for operators to cope with rapid growth of mobile data traffic without the need of network upgrades or expansions. Effective communication between WLAN and cellular network components may facilitate WLAN complementing cellular technology in such a manner.